User blog:HayleeMonroe/Vanderbilt Prep. IS COMING BACK!!!
Okay so after i get done with Degrassi season onepart one im going to do the frist few episodes of my older seris vanderbilt Prep. Or season one part one Vanderbilt Prep. The Beginng! I't consists of 14 episodes. Then part two Vanderbilt Prep. Rumors and Lies which consists of 6 episodes and then the faniel part Vanderpilt Prep. Secrets can kill! it has 6 episodes also...Part one will come on after part one of Degrassi The lost generation part one comes on. Part two will come after part two is over. Part three will come on BEFORE part two comes on... And near the end of season 2 of Degrassi The Lost Generation part 1 i will start season 2 of Vanderpilt Prep. So here what will happen in part one of Vanderpilt Prep. '''Episode names ' '''1' ''Secrets '' ''' '''2' '''Secrets'' ' ' '''3' '''I Want Candy'' ' ' '''4' '''I want candy'' ' ' '''5' '''Need you now'' ' ' '''6' '''Need you now'' ' ' '''7' ''''Dirty little secrets '' ''' '''8' ''''Dirty little secrets '' ''' '''9' ''''In your eyes '' ''' '''10' ''''In your eyes '' ''' '''11' '''Somebody'' ' ' '''12' '''Somebody'' ' ' '''13' '''What if'' ' ' '''14' ''What if'' ' ' 1-2: Naomi and Noah always thought that Nero was there biological dad and Nick was there uncle, but when they find out they BOTH are there dads will it tear there family apart? Eric and Blake have been friends since second grade but they have sex, will it change everything? 3: When Damon see something he wants he gets it and he will stop at nothing to get it he wants Mr. Well’s. Aria and Lexi goon a girl’s night out and kill someone in a hit and run. 4: Damon and his moth class which includes Mr. Well’s he final get him, but will he want what he gets? He gets raped. Lexi and Aria say they will never tell ANYONE what happen. 5: Nathaniel has been taking care of his baby brother while his mother gets drunk, but he starts cutting to deal with the stress. Kimberly and Kevin have been dating five years , they talk about having sex but is shy ready? They have sex. 6: Nathaniel gets caught cutting by Lexi. Kevin has sex with Aria, Kimberly finds out she is pungent by Kevin. 7: Blake tells Eric he’s not gay, Eric tells Blake he is, Aria finds out she is pungent by Kevin, Kimberly and Amanda fight over who’s the REAL queen bee. 8: Eric finds out Blake told everyone that he is gay, will he take things too far? Aria tells her parents that she is having a baby, Amanda and Kimberly kiss. At the end of episode eight its fall break. ' ' 9: Aria and Kimberly find out about each other. Damon tells his best friend Naomi that Mr. Well’s raped him. 10: Aria and Kimberly comfort Kevin but will things go bad? Naomi comforts Mr. .Well’s and almost gets raped. 11: Naomi and Noah forgive their dads. Lexi and Nathaniel start to date. 12: Naomi and Noah find their parents but they don’t want to be found. Lexi and Nathaniel piss of a drug dealer. 13 : Lexi and Nathaniel are trying to hind from the drug dealer. Damon’s friend Naomi tries to set him up with Eric, but Damon is not ready to come out. 14: Lexi and Nathaniel tell their parents about the drug dealer. Eric tells Damon he can keep their relationship a secret. Category:Blog posts